The Oath of Allegiance
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: *Short 2 part story*; 3 months after AJ's birth, Tai Lung is set to take his Oath among every Master in the China, for the second time in his life, With Po, Tigress, and the rest of his loved ones by his side. However, Sapphire fears what may become for her, and needed some reassurance. *Includes all Main Masters and other Oc's*


**_1_**

A small voice echoed inside his head, and it soon caused him to stir, and open one eye.

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"It's time to get up Tai Lung," the scene came into focus once both eyes were open, and Master Shifu stood there, supported by his staff. "The Masters Council will be here when the sun is high."

Tai Lung nodded, before sitting up, rubbing his head, and looked around tiredly. The sun was gleaming through the window, and the room, which only consisted of the cot he slept on, and a dresser, was immaculate. He was given Tigress' old dorm upon his return, and never had he been so happy to sleep on a proper bed for more than a week. Waking up in the room, nostalgia rang over him. The walls were plain, but there were plans to add more color to the walls once everything else was out of the way.

It had a crazy ride for Tai Lung to get where he was.

After being accepted by the Valley upon his return, Super Attendant Woo had been coming to and from the Master's Council's headquarters, trying to organize a time that suited all for Master Ox and Croc to come to the Valley, with the Master's Creed, and an oath of Allegiance... something he had to recite for the second time in his life. For whatever excuses they had, Tai Lung sensed that the Master's Council did not want to see and re-code his existence. It was a heavily plead to Master Shifu that if he was staying in the Jade Palace, he had to be under constant supervision (although he could walk out of the palace and go to the Valley whenever he pleased).

Today had finally come, and he was going to give the Oath in front of the whole Valley...

"Tai Lung?"

"Yeah, I'm getting up..." He stood, yawning softly as he stretched his arms. "Is training still going on this morning?"

"For everyone else yes, you'll be revising the oath." Shifu smiled. "I'm sure you know it off by heart, but I just want to make sure." Tai Lung smiled back, moved over to the dresser. "And someone is waiting for you in the kitchen." Tai Lung turned to speak again, but Shifu was gone. Tai Lung chuckled, before opening the top drawer to set up his clothes for that afternoon.

When he was brushed up and ready to go, he strolled to the kitchen, whistling softly as he turned in to enter the room, and grinned at the sight. "About time you were up." Sapphire laughed from the kitchen table, where she was accompanied by Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Chang. The little primate was sitting against his Mono's chest, rubbing his eyes tiredly with both tiny fists.

"I have missed you so." Tai Lung moved towards Sapphire as she stood, and they both embraced tightly. "It's good to see you sweetheart. Was the journey laborious?"

Sapphire waved her paw dismissively once they let go. "Not at all. Jun actually packed lightly for the first time ever." Tai Lung asked where her brother was, and she replied that he was waiting for Lok and the twins to show up in the Valley. "They are looking forward to the celebrations... they're looking forward to the event today."

Crane tilted his head to the side. "Don't you mean, _events?"_

Sapphire laughed and corrected herself. "Sorry- _events."_

It came to their realization that Tai Lung' Oath of Allegiance was falling on AJ's 100th day. The Master's Council were well on their way before they too realized, but before they could send forth plans for another day, Po and Tigress insisted that the current plans should still go ahead.

"Mono? Why do we celebrate a baby's one-hundredth day?" Chang asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Well Chang," the little primate was hoisted onto his father's lap. "One-hundred days after a baby is born, relatives and friends send gifts for the baby, like clothes, bracelets, shoes, and hats." Chang watched his father talk, while the other listened in, and added their own points. On top of them all was Viper's statement was that a baby's one-hundredth day is a very _important_ day because it represented the wish that the baby will live one-hundredth years. Normally, the baby had to wear pants with long fringes on the legs, which represented each year the wish asked for the child to live.

As usual, it was expected that the Jade Palace was going to throw a huge celebration for the occasion, like it was rumored for Tigro and Lotus' 100th day. Mei Mei begged Tigress to follow one panda tradition; for a baby girl, they wore a dress with frills, instead of pants. It took some persuasion, but Tigress finally agreed, and the local tailor took up the challenge to design the dress, to lift some stress off of the weight they already bared. Shifu spoke with the local Jeweler, who agreed to make AJ's Longevity Lock.

But of course, Po and Tigress decided for both times, it wasn't going to be a massive, and over-whelming celebration, for their sake.

No one outside the Masters' little circle have seen the new cub since her first debute, despite Tigro and Lotus' deep details on every little thing she does every day when questioned on their journey to and from school, or Mr. Ping gushing over her cuteness. There was speculation that Tigress was still recovering from her fatal relapse, once the villagers were given an explanation about Po, Monkey and Viper's temporary absence from the Valley a few months before. However, that wasn't the case; ever since Mr. Ping pulled a stunt, announcing when and where AJ's slow and low-key debute to the Valley was going to be (which was a quiet meal in the noodle shop); _everyone_ was there to catch wind of the new cub's presence. So, Po and Tigress took the matter of organizing AJ's 100th day into _their_ control.

 _"A **quiet, family** dinner in the Noodle Shop." _Even Li Zhan had to emphasize this to the old goose, who just blushed sheepishly at the mere mention of the chaos he caused.

As they finished up on the topic, with the little monkey more educated on the milestone, Sapphire looked around. "Speaking of," she said. "Where _are_ they?"

"Down at the house. Prepping for the Ceremony, as well as the dinner." Mantis replied. "Po and the boys are due up for training soon, and Tigress _may_ come up with them, but she has to get AJ ready."

Tai Lung chuckled and shook his head. "It's crazy to think three months have gone by already."

"Method in the madness in the grand scheme of things." Crane remarked, taking a sip of his tea. "It's nice to have Tigress back at training, and teaching the twins, even though it means she or Po misses out the morning session in a selected pattern."

"Couldn't they get Zeng or something to look after AJ so they all could do a session together?" Everyone shook their head simultaneously.

"Auntie Tigress and Uncle Po won't let that." Chang piped up innocently, resting his head against Monkey's chest. "They said they didn't want anyone else raising AJ for them."

It took a few moments until Sapphire had her say. "Fair enough, I guess." Sapphire understood what the child said, but she couldn't help but think that Tigro and Lotus still needed attention from both their parents, regardless. It wasn't until Mantis explained that Tigress was always there on the sidelines, and watches over their progress, while attending to her youngest child, and still recovering from the birth, that her view was morphed. "Well I can't wait to see them all again. It feels like eternity, not to mention a bit nerve wrecking... but that feeling will fade once you visit regularly, won't it?"

"Well, if you're still worked up over the Master's Council's visit, then... maybe." Mantis received a hiss from Viper. "Just being honest..."

Tai Lung knew where the bug was coming from, indubitably. Sapphire was still a little uneasy around the villagers, fearing what has been said or thought about her. Reports have been made to the Master's Council, and they requested Sapphire was there for the Ceremony, regardless of her decision to live in the Valley or not. Nothing could really be done about their speculations, apart from proof that she wasn't gonna _try_ anything. When they asked her if she would learn Kung Fu, she told them she only knew enough in the sense of self defense, and that was enough to alarm them somehow, and ask for updates on her whereabouts.

Despite her effort during Alpha's raid, she felt there was more she had to do in order to earn everyone's _total_ trust, even Master Shifu... if there was more to gain from him where she already stood. The offer to move to the Valley was on the plate still, and he always told her that, but she wasn't ready for that... not with the Master's Council on her back.

Sapphire felt something light on her shoulder. "Just play it by year." Crane said softly. "There is no rushing into this." Sapphire nodded slowly, a smile surfacing on her muzzle at the same speed.

* * *

Upon entrance to the Training Courtyard, Tai Lung was jumped on. It scared the living daylights out of Po, but soon his frightfulness turned into laughter once he saw who "tackled" Tai Lung to the ground.

He was jumped on... by three kids.

"Bandit caught!" The three of them shouted, and he pretended to hit the ground, making dramatic shouts of surprise to put into the performance. This in return made the other Masters jump in surprise, and it surely took Sapphire off guard, but they started to laugh along with Tai Lung, who had himself sprawled out on the dusty courtyard ground, playing possum while Chang laughed joyfully on his chest.

"Got me again!" He cried, the back of his paw weakly touching his forehead. "I see the light..." his voice grew softer, before Tigro and Lotus sat by his head once it touched the ground.

"Uncle Tai Lung... you're not dead?" Lotus giggled. Po and the others watched from where they stood, hiding their grins behind the paws, wings and tails.

"No!" His eyes opened suddenly, and he soon had the trio jumping away from him, laughing.

"That was a good one!" Po chortled as Tai Lung stood up and brushed himself off. "Shouldn't you get into acting?"

Tai Lung just chuckled as he ruffled Tigro and Lotus' head fur as Chang sat high on his shoulder, grinning. "My life is dramatic enough, don't need anymore added into the mix." Po chuckled too, before Master Shifu opened the doors to the Training Hall, ushering the kids along to get started on their training. Not long after they went inside, with the others following them in, Tigress appeared with AJ in her arms, sleeping.

Sapphire turned at the sound of her footsteps, and Tai Lung, Shifu and Po followed, grinning at her. Tigress smiled back gently, before looking down at AJ, who stirred a little while Po reached an arm out to both of them invitingly.

"All that cub does is sleep." Tai Lung chuckled, taking a delicate child into his arms.

"Just like her old man." Po joked as he wrapped arm around Tigress, but couldn't help but feel proud. Tigress smiled into what became an embrace. Tai Lung chuckled, before rocking the child gently in his hold. Her eyes opened slowly, before closing again, her little fingers curled up over her lips.

Tai Lung smirked, eyebrow raised. "I think she's only pretending to be asleep..." Hearing his voice above her, AJ's eyes opened again. "Good morning." He said sternly, which made the little cub giggle as he brought her closer to his face. "Are you playing tricks? I hope not." AJ laughed again, before being handed over to her father, who had her nestled against his chest, in which the child chuffed in delight. "Everything set for her special day?"

"Yes, and yours." Po chuckled, patting Tai Lung on the back. "You excited?"

"A little... anxious about it, actually." Po looked at little taken aback, but Tigress nodded understandably. A vast collection of Kung Fu Masters were to attend, and there was no need for all those eyes, those bodies, that... anxiety and stress. Woo would notify the Council on his process, and he still wasn't used to Tai Lung being around. Tigress had speculated that Woo _asked_ for other Masters to attend; many of them who had just started their careers and met Tai Lung before he attacked the Valley all those years ago.

"We can understand that." Po hoisted AJ further up his chest, and she clung to him sleepily. "But remember we are here for you, regardless of everything they say or do. We'll always have your back."

* * *

This was the moment he had been preparing for. Tai Lung watched from behind the screen as Masters from all over China poured into the Hall of Heroes, greeted by the other Masters respectively. Jun, Lok and the twins showed up and greeted the Masters, whilst cooing heavily over AJ earlier that morning, while congratulating him and bidding him good luck on his ceremony, however the encounter was swift, before they turned their attention to AJ. Maybe it was the first time the girls saw her, or Lok and Jun were eager to see the little cub... or maybe they were trying to avoid him and find another distraction...

Tai Lung frowned at his thoughts. That wasn't a nice way to put it. It was AJ's day too, not just his. He didn't need all the attention... not like he was asking for it. He decided not to show his face yet; many of the Masters were around his age, some of which he met before everything went down hill. Some he considered friends...

"Dad?" Tai Lung shook him out of his thought bubble, and turned to Sapphire, who stood by him supportively. "Are you ready?"

Tai Lung turned to the mirror behind him; A dark blue tunic, black formal pants... "I think so."

Sapphire grinned forcefully. "Nervous?"

Tai Lung smirked at her. "What makes you think that?" All she could do was shrug, folding her arms. She wore an indigo kimono with white lillies; some were open, some weren't. Slightly concerned, he tilted his head. "Are you?" A truthful nod, and he took her under his arm. "If they say anything-"

"They won't." Why did she sound so firm? Casting her eyes to the floor, a sigh broke past her lips. "They're afraid to..." That brought her into a hug, which she accepted.

"They have _nothing_ to be afraid of when it comes to you... apart from your glares."

Sapphire pulled back. "What?" She asked, confused, but couldn't help but laugh.

Tai Lung raised a brow. "I mean, if looks could kill..." Sapphire just rolled her eyes, not sure how to respond. He was trying to lighten up to mood... it was _kind of_ working. Rubbing her back, he started asking her other questions to take her mind off it.

"How is your mother?" For a brief moment she thought he was asking about _her_ _,_ and she clung onto the locket that hung around her chest, before realizing who he actually meant.

"She's fine... she's been talking about coming to visit the Valley." Sapphire moved away from him and checked outside from behind the screening. Master Tigress was being greeted by Master Ox and Croc, who were talking to her... while playing peek-a-boo with AJ. Po and the twins were by them, welcoming the other Masters that sauntered past.

"I think Po and Tigress wanted it to be an immediate family gathering..." Tai Lung said slowly.

"Yeah, that's what I told her. There was no specification of _when_ this will happen." Sapphire shrugged again. "She would like to meet you."

Tai Lung smiled. "Feelings mutual."

The screen opened, and Master Tigress poked her head through. "Are you two okay?" She pulled herself in, and shut the screen with one paw, holding AJ close with the other.

"Performance anxiety." Sapphire piped up, which Tigress chuckled to when she noticed Tai Lung shrugged in agreement, not saying anything.

"You'll be fine; you have made quite the impression already."

"I have?"

"The other Master's have been talking highly of you." Tai Lung raised his brows at Sapphire knowingly, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I've barely spoken to them..." That was half true; she greeted some of them and introduced herself with a reserved curtsey, and in return got bows of respect.. some seemingly more forced sounding then others. Sapphire ran into Master Ox and Croc before she left to be with Tai Lung. Ox managed to hide whatever discomfort or anxiousness he felt near her, and was able to speak to her freely and with massive confidence. As for Master Croc, he wasn't sure how to speak to her, and just kept his lips sealed at all times apart from greeting her formally.

Tigress just smiled at her. "Actions speak louder then words..." Tai Lung's mind immediately went to the months he was assisted by a walking stick after the raid. He no longer needed it, and it just sat in the corner of his room, collecting dust. The rich man's walk was out of practice without the tool, but he was beyond pleased that he was no longer using it. "You'll both do fine..." she then raised an eyebrow as her eyes switched over to focus on Tai Lung, amusingly.

"Oh gods, I know that look. What did I do?"

"Nothing... you'd be surprised the other Master's have been asking about your well being."

Tai Lung blinked dumbfoundedly. "Really?!"

"Yes... they've all heard about what happened to you." _Obviously._ "And been asking about your progress... I suppose you can tell them all yourself."

* * *

 **This has been in my head for a while, so about time I uploaded more then one chapter then usual.**

 **Hope you like it guys!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
